Terrible Things
by wannabehipster
Summary: It's been years since Geoff has told this to anyone, not even his son knows. But now Geoff is ready to tell his son, Benny, the horrible, tragic story of how he met his mother, the girl of his dreams he most beautiful woman, that he'd ever seen. But this story is not a happy one, it involves heart ace. This is the story of how Geoff learned that life does terrible things.


**A/N: Oh my God, I'm writing again. This is a once in a lifetime thing, and don't expect more from me, because I am still grounded. But anyways, this song is really special to me because it just helps me deal with my emotions in a good way. I could have chosen any couple for this fic, but Ichose Gidgette because a) I haven't really write about them yet and b) when I heard this song it just reminded me of their undying love. To much? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Total Drama version of Terrible Things - Mayday Parade. (Warning, extremely sad.)**

_Lyrics_

**Flashbacks**

_**Lyrics In A Flashback**_

...

Sometime in the near future, a forty some year old man will sit down with his teenage son and tell him the story of how he met his son's mother. This is that story.

"Dad, why do we have to do this?" Ben whined as his father took a seat across from him at the wooden dinning room table. The father slicked back his greying hair, that was once blond.

"Because it is important for you to know this, Benny, you don't remember your mother the way I do." The father said undoing his light pink tie. Benny rolled his green eyes, tipping his chair.

"Just tell the stupid story." He grumbled. His father ignored Benny's comment, cleared his throat, and began.

"By the time I was your age I'd do anything, to fall in love truly, was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen."

**The father was sitting in a bar with two other men. One had a neon green ****mow-hawk and the other was wearing a white beanie.**

**"Geoff, we both see you staring at that smoking blond sitting over there, why don't you man up and go talk to her." The man with a neon mow-hawk said, sipping his beer.**

**"I don't know Duncan, I don't even know her." Geoff said, slicking his blond hair back and staring over at the blond girl. Her back was facing his, but he could tell that she was beautiful. She was laughing at something a pale girl with blue lips said, giggling softly. The other girl sitting with her was loud and had a mouth like a sailor.**

**"Just go talk to her man. Mama always says that if you don't do something that feels right, you will always regret it." The man wearing a white beanie said, sipping his Diet Cola.**

**"Fine...I-I'll go talk to her." Geoff got up out of his seat and walked over to the blond girl. When he reached her, he tapped her shoulder lightly. The girl turned, her green eyes shining. "Um...hi. I'm Geoff, can I buy you a drink?" The girls sitting with the blond looked at each other, smiling.**

**"Yawn! Oh I sure am tired, aren't you LeShawna?" The pale girl fake yawned. Her friend did the same.**

**"Yea Gwen, I'm really beat. Me and Harold was up all night um...talking. We better go." Both girls got up and grabbed their purses.**

**"By Bridgette." Gwen and LeShawna said together and then they where gone.**

**"So, Bridgette I guess?" **

**"Yea. So, Geoff, why are you staring at me like that?" Bridgette asked.**

**"Um, what?"**

**"That look your giving me. I swear it looks like your in love with me or something." Bridgette laughed, but Geoff didn't. He was stunned that this girl knew he loved her just by looking into his eyes.**

...

"So, you met mom in a bar. Is that all, I really have to go somewhere." Benny whined.

"I'm not finished." Geoff spoke sternly. "**Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.**"

...

**It's been years since fate brought Geoff and Bridgette together at the bar. They had already conceived a child, Benjamin Lucas Adams, and lived in a small apartment together. They weren't married, like most of their friends, but they were happy. So there they sat, together, cuddling under the stars, when Geoff mustered up the courage to do something he never thought he would do in a million years.**

**"Bridge?" He asked. She turned to him, green eyes shining like the night he first met her.**

**"Yea?"**

_**"Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, know that I love you, will you marry me?" **_**Suddenly Bridgette's eyes turned dark and stormy, her lip quivered. "What's wrong Bridge? Tell me, please." She took a deep breath, and spoke.**

_**"Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." **_**That was when Geoff's world crashed around ****him.**

**A few weeks later, Bridgette died in the ****hospital. She was only thirty years of age. Benjamin wasn't even a year old yet.**

...

"_So don't fall in love, there's just to much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose, to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you_." Geoff finished, holding back tears. Benny's face was white, his green eyes emotionless.

"I-I have to go meet my friends." He stuttered, shocked that something that bad could have happened to his father.

"Don't stay out to late!" Geoff called as Benny got up, grabbed his jean jacket, and slammed the door.

Outside the Adam's house, was a pretty blond girl with her hair up in a ponytail. She had a piece of paper in her hand and looked terribly lost.

"Can I help you?" Benny asked, appalled by the girl's beauty. She looked up at him, her green eyes shining.

"Oh hi! Sorry, I'm new and town and kinda got lost. I'm supposted to meet my friends at the library." Her voice was smooth and soft, but beautiful at the same time.

"Uh...I-I know where that is. Want me to show you the way?"

"Could you? That would be great!" She said, smiling. "Oh, I'm Britney, but people call me Brit."

"I'm Benjamin, but people call me Benny." Benny said with that same dopey look plastered on his face that his father had.

"Well, _Benny_, it's nice to meet you." Brit said and started walking, but Benny stood there, staring at her. Brit turned and asked, "Why are you looking at me like you love me or something?" Benny shook his head, remembering his father's story.

"No reason." He said, smiling once more. "Come on, the library is this way." And they walked off together, not knowing that Geoff was watching from a window, smiling.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this __because life, can do terrible things._

**A/N: Oh my God I think I'm going to cry. Anyways, I hope I can write again soon, seeing as I'm still grounded. But yea thats all I really have to say. I hope that you all understood that Britney or Brit was like a reincarnation of Bridgette, and that Benny made the mistake of falling in love, even though he knew what happened to Geoff. Anyways, thats all.**

**So Long and Goodnight,**

**Sparkulz (aka S)**

**(So Long and Goodnight is referencing My Chemical Romance's song Helena (So Long and Goodnight) BTW)**


End file.
